Death before Dishonor
by SlugLady28
Summary: Not only did TM2 Dinobot survive the crash, but so did Rampage--within TM2's spark! To keep Rampaged caged, he enters stasis lock, only to be awakened in 500 AD. Now TM2 must survive on a planet of humans, resist his darkness and perhaps, find redemption


I do not own Beast wars

Wildrose © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

* * *

Ch.1

He remembered the fire.

Everything was a blur of flame. Machines spark and exploded around him. The explosions were like little sonic booms to his head. Scrap metal fell from the ceiling, and trapped him under. As the ship crashed into he earth, he was flung about, literally torn apart by the shrapnel and stone around him. He

felt his various limbs and parts separate with a wrenching pain.

He was going to die. But he would die with_** honor.**_

The ship finally came to a halt. He was trapped and fatally injured. All he could do now was wait for death's grasp to take him.

But something was wrong.

He should be going off-line now, but instead, he felt a familiar _**warmth**_ in his chest. He felt his wounds heal. His body was rebuilding itself. And his energy was rising. He didn't understand why, but he suddenly had the power he needed to escape.

He wouldn't waste it. He pushed and slashed the various shrapnel trapping him. He kicked his monstrous legs and finally, he pushed himself out of the mess.

Finally free, Transmetal Two Dinobot leans back, against the metal wall of the Nemesis, and stares up at he cloudy sky through the broken glass.

"Alive..." He begins catching his breath "How... am i alive?" The warmth inside his chest answers him. Sort of. He touches his the symbol on his chest with a long claw. He could feel the pulsating power inside himself. "My spark..." he contemplates. Yes, that's right. He had felt his spark become whole...

Wait a nano...

Dinobot's head suddenly reels. During the battle on the Nemesis, he didn't give it much thought. But in this quiet moment, he suddenly realized something _**unnerving**_**.**

"I should not _**have**_ a spark." he states out loud. His spark belonged to Rampage. Rampage was destroyed. So shouldn't he have been destroyed with Rampage? Was it the alien technology in his shell that saved his life? Or was Rampage still alive?

_**That**_ was a chilling thought. If Rampage was still walking around, he'd sense it. But the crab's very essence might still be alive within TM2's newly whole spark.

TM2 Dinobot continued contemplating what happened on the Nemesis. He remembered having a... vision, just after his spark became whole. A vision of another transformer, that looked eerily like him, saving protohumans from Megatron. The original Dinobot. That was it. TM2 Dinobot remembered reading files on his "twin brother". And the vision had come just as he had reached a crossroad between his loyalty to Megatron and a new sense of honor.

Come to think of it, his new found sense of honor seemed natural. As if it had always been there, but he never noticed because of Rampage's influence.

A few raindrops hitting his face brought TM2 Dinobot out from his musings. Spitting rain turned to pouring as he slowly stands, wondering what he should do now.

The Maximals. Would they come look for him? If they did, what would he do? Beg them for forgiveness? Go back to Cybertron?

No. He couldn't do that. One tiny act of defiance couldn't redeem the horrendous acts he had committed. And what if rampage was still, somehow alive, inside him? He could end up being a danger to the Maximals and everyone around them. And going to Cybertron was out of the question. A Predacon clone made of Vok tech and an immortal spark? Every scientist on the planet would be arguing over who gets to dissect him first.

Dinobot surveyed the inside of the Nemesis. Several of his limbs, broken off in the crash, were strewn about the ship. Even pieces of his old spark casing was scattered onto he ground. Half of the mess was burned and melted beyond recognition. And the rain poured so hard now that any scents would be washed away.

Dinobot pulls himself out of the Nemesis and climbs down. He lands on the hard dirt, and finds himself surrounded in jungle. He calculated where the Ark was. And then he turned in the opposite direction of the Ark, and started walking.

* * *

Wildrose trudged through the Nemesis. She glared unemotionally at the wreckage. The force field she had created above her head was reminiscent of an umbrella and protected her from the hard, pouring rain. She shivered at the cold and pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

" Hey lil' chopper face! You find anything?!" Rattrap finally climbed up and popped his head though the broken window "Hey, i said--!... oh..." Rattrap's face softened. Wildrose was staring at the various pieces of Transmetal Two Dinobot that laid chattered on on the ground. "Slag..." He mumbled. "So... what's the verdict?"

Wildrose slowly kneeled down and picked up a red piece of armour "This... was his spark casing... He's off-line." Her voice is strangely small. And almost mournful. And the statement left an ominous silence in the air "...Have you cleaned up the mess outside?"

"Uh ya, but---"

"I can take it from here."

"But--"

"I said--" Wildrose shot a venomous glare at the vermin "I can take it from here!"

Rattrap was taken aback by the outburst and shook his head with a sigh "Fine, fine. Just... holler when your ready to go." Rattrap disappeared from the window.

Wildrose stared back down at the armour, before standing back up. After another ominous silence, she began to collect the pieces of Transmetal Two Dinobot--- the unexpected hero--- off the ground.

* * *

It was days before he decided to turn around. The Maximals were most likely gone by now. But had they made sure to take anything that could alter the timeline?

He first revisited the Nemesis and then, the Ark. The Maximals were defiantly gone. All trace of them had disappeared from both battle ships. But it took longer then he thought to inspect them. It was an impatient job but at least it gave him something to do... a few days had gone by before her left and returned to the land were the Darksyde and the Axalon once stood. On the way, he discovered that swimming was _**not**_ his strongest quality...

He spent a small amount of time at the volcano where the Darksyde once sat. It was a dark reminder of his first home and his old life. He checked the Axalon next. The Maximals were thorough, that was for sure.

TM2 Dinobot wondered what to do next as he trudged through the forest. That's when a familiar scent wafted up his nose.

The protohumans were near.

He quickly began running in their direction. How much damage had he and Megatron done to them? How many had they destroyed? What--

TM2 Dinobot skidded to a halt and forced his jaw not to unhinge.

Waspinator was sitting on a thrown, in the middle of being worshippedd by the protohumans. The protohumans laughed and cooked food, some of them were using various limbs of Inferno and Quickstrike to play music.

TM2 Dinobot gawked as he watches the scene through he trees. Waspinator. The annoying idiot of a Predacons was now leader of the human race. TM2 Dinobot decided that the universe was obviously laughing at him. He didn't know whether to laugh back or scream.

He sighs and shakes his head "Bah, I give it a week." He snorted and turned around.

"Chee--tor?" TM2 Dinobot spun back around. A small protohuman pushed his way though the bushes, a smile on his face. But it quickly dropped when he saw that the Cybertronian before him was defiantly not Cheetor.

"Uh..." An awkward silence hung in the air, forcing TM2 Dinobot to move impatiently from foot to foot "Begone. Shoo. _**Leave**_." He motioned with his claws for the little human to leave. But the human stayed, instantly curious that he was not being attacked.

TM2 Dinobot glared down at the human. Anger suddenly boiled within him.

_This small stupid creature has no idea who you are._

_He is just a worthless animal. You are a monstrous creature._

_He should be afraid. He should be feeling fear._

His voice rose into a roar "BE GONE!" TM2 Dinobot slashed forward with his claws, to attack the poor child. The child screamed aloud.

And he stopped, his claws only and inch away from the child. TM2 Dinobot retracted his hand and stared at it, his optics wide. "What...? Why did i..?"

The protohuman dashed back to it's tribe, screaming.

"Wait!" TM2 Dinobot roared "I did not mean to--!" His voice suddenly lowers and he stares at he ground inquisitively. "Why did I do that?"

A battle cry from the tribe snapped him back to his current situation. The child had alerted the elder humans. TM2 Dinobot gritted his sharp teeth in frustration took off in a white and burgundy blur. The last thing the timeline needed was more of his interference! TM2 Dinobot pushed passed trees and jumped over logs. All he could think of was getting away.

After some time, he could no longer hear the tribe. His running slowed into a slow trudge as he continued along the grassy plain.

"What's happening to me?" He growls. _He should be afraid. He should be feeling fear. _"Why did i think that?..."

The answer came in the form of an aching pain in his spark. The pain stretches throughout his whole system. TM2 Dinobot stopped walking and held his head. It felt like a virus was trying to take over his system--

Oh no.

**_Rampage_.**

TM2 Dinobot grits his teeth again and concentrates on the pain inside him. Rampage _**was**_there. The energon explosion must have weakened him. And now he wanted _**out**_**.** TM2 Dinobot growls as he suppresses the pain back into his spark.

He let out a harsh gasp when the pain disappeared. He could always control Rampage before and now was no different. But how long could he keep it up?

He should not have stayed. He should have gone with the Maximals. They might have been able to help him. Or at least lock him away...

Maybe he should off-line himself right then and there. But raw energon wasn't as common on this planet like it use to be. And frankly, he found the whole idea cowardly.

He would have to lock himself away. Hide himself where no creature would find him. But where?

TM2 Dinobot surveyed the environment around him. He knew of this area. This was near the sector where the Standing Stones are located. He looked around. He could see the ocean in the distance. That might work.

TM2 Dinobot walked until he was on the cliffs edge. Taking a deep breath, he dived down into the water. His body hit the Ocean hard and sunk quickly. Out of the corner of his optics, he saw something he wasn't expecting. A few caves, carved into the cliff side, under the water. He swims towards one. Inside, he realized it was more just a cave, it was a tunnel. Several actually. Catacombs, leading down, into he earth. Perhaps they were created by Tarantulas, the Vok or some other strange force. You could never tell with this weird planet. He swam through the tunnels, going deeper and deeper under ground.

It was getting harder to swim the deeper he went. His diagnostics were trying to tell him something about oxygen and water pressure. He ignored them, but he could feel water filling his system. It became so dark, he needed to use the red glow of his optical target to lead the way. And then that blasted splitting pain started again. Rampage knew what he was planning. But the crab would not stop him.

He finally settles against the stone wall of the tunnel. He couldn't breath underwater like Rampage could. And the tunnels were such an intricate labyrinth, it would be near impossible to find his way back. He--- they--- were trapped. TM2 Dinobot quickly programs his systems to restart if he was somehow disturbed. If the planet was lucky, that would never happen. But that way, if he was found, his technology wouldn't be stolen by the wrong people while he slept.

The splitting pain began to subside as his systems switched off. TM2 Dinobot makes one last grin _**'**__I won't let you out Rampage. Never...'_ TM2 Dinobot's optics fade to black as he entered stasis lock.

'_Never...'_

To be continued...

* * *

Please review


End file.
